


接骨木街12号的红发先生

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, M/M, Top Armitage Hux
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	接骨木街12号的红发先生

接骨木街12号又搬进了一位红发的住户，这是上一任租客被逼债的毒贩打死在自家门口一个多月之后的事情。据发现尸体的人老头说，那个不幸年轻人的漂亮红发被他自己脑门上流出的鲜血染得更加鲜艳了。

“你也是荷兰人吗？”房东太太一边将数好的钱装在信封里递给他，一边看着对方的红发问。

“不，我是爱尔兰人。”Hux回答。他从房东手里接过钱，为自己想到了免费住宿还能有收入进账的办法暗自得意。门口的接骨木落下细碎的白色花朵，像一场盛夏的雪般洒落在那金红色的发间。

死过人，尤其是死过麻烦人物的房子很难再租出去，因为租赁条款规定房客有权利知道上一任租客的情况，为了不让房屋贬值，不少房东只好花少量的钱雇人来事故房屋住上三个月，变成名正言顺的“上一任”再对下一任房客交代。

Hux是一位小说家，跟大部分小说家们一样郁郁不得志，尚未有作品成书。平时接些无聊的稿子糊口，夜晚继续自己的作家梦。他告诉房东自己可以帮忙清理前任租客的物品，让她节省一笔付给家政公司的钱，只要那位抠门儿的老太太肯将相当于清洁费三分之一的钱付给他。房东太太很爽快地同意了，这样的房子清洁公司会额外收费，而Hux并不知道这一点，他只要了普通清洁费用的三分之一。

 

大红色的信箱塞满了各种乱七八糟的信件，站在门口的接骨木下吐了一地，其中不少已经被雨水打湿成了一团废纸，或许有的已经被路过的淘气小孩捡去折成了纸飞机。

从前住在这里的荷兰人一定是个从来不开信箱的懒鬼！Hux刚把钥匙插进去转了一下，各种颜色的信封便如雪崩一般倾泻一地，埋得Hux看不见自己的脚背。该死！他在心里骂了一句，开始把那些堆积如山的账单和催款信捡起来塞进一个塑料袋里，打算跟别的垃圾一起扔掉。但他意外地发现在那些来自标准制式的官方邮件中，夹杂着不少手写的私人信件。说是夹杂有些不妥，因为那些信件实际上占了大多数，最近的一封收信邮戳显示昨天。

寄信人们一定不知道那家伙已经读不了信了，Hux想，可在这人手一部手机的年头还有什么人会用信件交流呢？哦，其中一封是叫做Kylo Ren的人寄的，其中另一封也是叫做Kylo Ren的人寄的……Hux很快发现所有的信封上寄件人都是同一个名字。

Hux觉得擅自处理这些信件有些不妥，毕竟那是私人信函，也许说了什么重要的事情，一定是有重要的事情，那个叫做Kylo Ren的人才会这样不停地写信。不过他们没有手机，或者电子邮件吗？也许有过，被那个瘾君子拿去换粉了？但Hux很快发现这些信都是一个月内的，也就是在收件人死后才寄出的。也许是因为其他联系方式没有得到回应，才不得不尝试写信？

钟声敲响了下午三点，Hux想起自己还有一堆烂摊子要整理，不然晚上根本没地儿睡觉，天知道怎么会有人把自己房间搞得又臭又乱，跟猪圈一样。Hux摇摇头，鼓起勇气走进了卧室，那些脏兮兮散发恶心汗臭的衣服和床单他全都不想留，直接送给了垃圾桶。路过的流浪汉好奇地在里面翻了翻，捂着鼻子走开了。

一直折腾到晚上九点，Hux才把卧室里的垃圾扔干净，清空了每一个柜子，为那张单人床换上自己带来的新床单。他今天不想再花时间收拾了，打算直接洗澡睡觉。他浑身飘着沐浴液的香气跳上床，却听见有什么东西咔嗒响。原来这床板下还藏着东西！是一堆编了序号的自制光碟，还有从一个网站上打印下来的清单，写着……

靠！这是个色情网站！Hux很快便根据那些内容充满暗示的文字做出了判断。清单上的序号跟光碟上写的是一样的。所以这些是从网站上弄下来的收藏品咯？到底是多么精彩的内容？竟然刻成了光盘？Hux觉得公开发布的色情电影不算隐私，便下床搬来了笔记本电脑，随便挑了一张碟片插进去。

真是毫无前情提要，直奔主题的视频。这张从头到尾都是第一视角拍摄的画面，一个黑发的瘦削青年正被人从后面干得不断呻吟，屁股翘得老高，一只手深深地掐进他的臀肉里。Hux又换了另一张。画面中还是那位黑发青年，只不过这次是正面被干，蒙着眼睛，被捆缚着双手，身上还有蜡烛油的红色痕迹。一连换了好几张，都是同一个主人公。

这是某个色情明星吗？荷兰人是他的粉丝？Hux一边对着画面打飞机一边想。

 

第二天，Hux清理干净的信箱里又出现了两封信，都是同一天寄出的。

为什么一天要写两封信呢？Hux十分不理解。他将新收到的两封往先前装信的袋子里一扔了事。

第三天，信箱里又有了一封信。

第四天，两封，加一张明信片，写着“希望可以很快重聚”。

是恋人吗？Hux这么想着给房东太太打了电话。

“那个荷兰人有对象吗？”Hux问。

“多着呢，你说的是哪个？”房东太太不耐烦地回答，电话那头传来小孩的啼哭和大人的咒骂。

“没事，打扰了。”Hux挂掉电话，觉得自己一个单身汉没必要去替一个死人操心他的情人之一。

但信件仍连续不断地寄来，最多的时候一天三封。那些信件的封面字迹工整，一笔一划认认真真，像是很郑重其事的文书。Hux认为自己应该按照寄件人的地址写一份信回去告诉那位Kylo Ren收件人已不在人世的消息。但他的潜意识里又担心这么做会带来不好的后果，终于，Hux决定看看那些信说了些什么。

“……我做完手术了，医生说我患了逆行性遗忘症……你的电话是多少？”

“爸爸妈妈来陪我了，别担心，我很快就会好起来，然后想起一切……特别是你……”

 “……你不想知道我怎么想起你的吗？我住院前写了满墙便利贴！这样我一回到家就知道自己有个男朋友！我真是太聪明了！”信封内附了照片，展示着贴了满墙便利贴的房间。

“……我实在是找不到写着你电话号码的便利贴了，它们太多了。请你回信告诉我好吗？这是我的新号码，旧的我自己也给忘了……”

“……你为什么不回我的信？是出去了吗？”

“……我好像不记得你的样子了，但是我的便利贴上写着你是个帅气的红发男人，我真幸运！”

“你出去挣钱了吗？便利贴上说我应该给你打钱……但我父母天天陪着我，他们好像不怎么喜欢你？”

“我今天终于可以出院了！虽然暂时每天都要回医院检查，但是我可以给你打钱了，告诉我你的账号……我也找不到这张便利贴了。”

“……医生说心情好会康复得更快，我一想到康复之后可以去找你，心情就格外好。”

“……你还记得我们一起去公园看松鼠吗？我不记得了，但便利贴上说我们去过，希望你可以讲给我听……”

“……我似乎不应该写那么多便利贴，你的电话号码和账号怎么都找不到了……我猜我那时候只是想把我们之间最美好的事情记下来。”

“……我把我们之间的事情忘得干干净净了，可我知道你爱我，我也爱你，你陪我一起把那些回忆找回来好吗？”

“你没有收到我的信吗？我现在需要你，给我打个电话好吗？”

“你不要我了吗？为什么不回复我？”

“……我们是分手了吗？可是没有这样的便利贴……”

“……我的情况不太好，请你收到信尽快联络我……求你了……我好害怕……”这封信附了医院诊断的副本。

……

Hux并没有打开全部的信件，但被拆开的这些内容让他暗自庆幸自己没有贸然将收件人死讯告知那位刚做完心脏手术的寄件人，不然他也许会悲痛欲绝直接在自己的帮助下跟恋人天国相会。

可现在该怎么办呢？Hux不是爱管闲事的人。但那位叫Kylo的家伙貌似情况很糟，说不定会以为自己被抛弃了忧心而死。Hux坐在一堆拆开的信件中间左思右想，手指将他的头发拨弄得乱糟糟的，他甚至有些后悔自己偷看了那些信，导致现在良心的谴责让他无法坐视不理。

天黑前，Hux拿起了手机，添加了在信件中多次出现的号码。他不敢打电话，只是发了一条消息。

“Kylo，是我，你还好吗？”Hux打出这行字，犹豫着要不要发送，大拇指悬停了很久，最终还是按了下去。

“天哪！你终于看到我写的信了！”信息很快便有了回复，对方像是无时不刻盯着手机一样。跟在这条后面的是一个欢呼的表情。

“我刚刚才知道你做了手术，情况怎么样？”

“医生说我的心脏像是没力气，但是我觉得它现在跳得很有劲儿。”一个笑脸。

……Hux字斟句酌地跟对方聊天，刻意避免了一些实质性的话题，虽然对方好像丢失了一切记忆，但Hux仍然担心自己会在Kylo依旧记得的事情上面露出端倪，何况那还有满墙的便利贴摆着，写满了只有他们自己才知道的过去。

 

“给我发一张你的照片好吗？”“我觉得我应该有，但是找不到放哪了”

Hux收到了棘手的信息，苦恼自己该怎么回复。屋子里本来有一些前主人的照片，但都已经被清理掉了。他只好回复，“我过几天给你发。”也许房东太太还留着前任的租赁合同，上面应该会有ID卡副本，想办法弄来用软件处理一下大概可以蒙混过关。Hux觉得这主意不错，随手点开收到的新消息。

然而那是一个视频邀请，等Hux看清楚时，他已经点下接受了。

“这样不就可以了吗？”一张苍白的脸出现在屏幕里，背后是医院的床和一些仪器。“我觉得我应该录下来，这样可以经常拿出来看。”对方似乎完全没有发现自己的男朋友变成了另一个人。

他大概是忘了那人的脸，只记得是个红发家伙，Hux觉得有些可笑。而视频里的那张脸Hux却并不陌生，因为他已经对着他撸了半个月了，正是床板下的光碟里那个被各种姿势干得哭天喊地的黑发青年。

“你真好看！”黑发青年有些腼腆地说，脸上竟然泛起了红晕，“我们应该在一起一年多了，可是现在就跟初次见面一样。”

Hux没有回答，手机屏幕里的孱弱青年跟光碟里卖力表演的光屁股家伙判若两人，就连声音都有些不一样，这个显然斯文腼腆多了。是双胞胎吗？不，不是，对方伸手理了理头发，Hux看见他的无名指上有颗痣，跟光碟里揉搓着自己胸口的那只手一样。哪怕是双胞胎也不可能被基因复制到这种程度。

“你为什么不说话？”对方忽然凑近了脸，“还是我听不见？”

Hux切断了视频连接，发了一条信息，“信号不太好”。

 

大脑空白一片，心里却五味杂陈。Hux把手机往沙发靠背一扔，望着天花板那条细小的裂缝发呆，他之前觉得Kylo谈吐有范，一副受过良好教育的样子，以为他是个体面人，却没想到是个演技高超的婊子。

时针走了一格，Hux忽然想起了什么，他起身走向卧室，在那堆碟片中翻找着，抽出了那些打印的清单。他反反复复仔细看了很久，发现那些货币标记的都是收入，而非他之前想当然认为的购买支出。

所以那家伙是把这些视频上传了换钱吗？为了买粉？Kylo似乎还给他钱？

Hux搬来电脑，登录了那个网站，输入清单上的用户名，把清单背后写着的所有数字字母组合都试了一遍，却全都提示密码错误。哪个白痴会把密码就写在这后面呢？然而正当Hux以为没戏打算放弃的时候，忽然听到了响成一片的站内留言音。

“嗨！下次更新是什么时候？”“那个婊子叫得可真带劲儿！”“可以把他卖我一晚吗？我能让他叫得更大声……”“他知道你在拍他吗？还是他要求的？”“想看他一次被两个人干……”“下次试试把他吊起来操怎么样？”

……真是太恶心了。Hux关掉收件箱，又点开了发送记录。

“……这可是衔着信托基金的小处男，被我操了几次就变成婊子了，哈哈！”“上手可容易了，那家伙在学校一个朋友都没有，约了两次就被我脱光了干……”“你们想看他被怎么操？”“他以为我们在谈恋爱呢！暂时只能我一个人操他……”“价钱合适的话我可以考虑给他下点药，但是要小心，他父母可是不好惹的人物……这样才有意思不是吗？”

……

Hux冲进厕所将胃里的东西都吐进了马桶里。

他重新发送了视频邀请，对方很快接受了。

“现在信号好了吗？”Kylo的表情有些疲惫。

“嗯，好了。”Hux回答。

“你很累吗？头上全是汗呢……”声音里饱含关切。

“刚刚进行了大扫除。”Hux故作轻松地笑了笑。

“等我病好了，可以帮你一起做。”

“你应该多休息……”

“我得挂了，我在医院，马上轮到我了。下次聊！”

“好的，下次聊。”

……

视频通话变成一片黑色，Hux强忍着胃里的不适再次登陆那个网址研究已经上传的视频怎么删除。他在视频空间里仔细搜寻着任何可以清除的选项，却一无所获，最后又看着那些视频射了几次，无奈地在心底深深的自我厌弃中睡去。

 

两个多月后，接骨木街12号的虚拟租赁到期，Hux决定去Kylo所在的城市。他在电话里预先告知了对方自己要来，Kylo高兴得不得了，迫不及待想要Hux看看那面全是便利贴的墙。

“……真没想到你会愿意搬来一起住。”Kylo在这句话之前喊出了一个名字，但Hux努力让自己听不见。

“你需要人照顾。”Hux放下自己少得可怜的行李，打算帮Kylo做点什么，却发现屋子收拾得井井有条，一尘不染，没什么可以做的。

“情况已经很稳定了，只需要定期去医院检查各项指标。”Kylo递给Hux一罐冰啤酒，自己却只拿了橙汁，“我在重新申请学校，希望再下一个学期就能入学。如果不是总生病，我应该都快拿到PHD学位了。”

Hux低头喝着啤酒，没有说话，校园对他来说已经是十来年前的回忆了。

“对了，你是不是缺钱？”Kylo问，“为什么我的便利贴上写着应该给你打钱？”

“我……之前手头有点紧，”Hux低着头回答，避开那双黑眼睛询问的目光，“但是我很快找到工作了。”

“太好了！我可以带你去见我的父母了！”Kylo的声音有些激动，“之前跟他们提过你，但是他们不让我跟没工作的人交往。我的日记本上是这么说的。”

“那个……”Hux并不想见对方父母，他并不是Kylo真正爱着的那个人，Kylo爱的是那个偷拍了他们性爱视频换钱的人渣，不是他这个贫困的小作家。

一个浅浅的吻，堵住了Hux接下来的话，蜻蜓点水般的触感让Hux恍然回到了中学时代。Kylo拉起他的手，引他去了卧室，床边的白墙上密密麻麻贴满了各种颜色的便利贴，像流连记忆长河边的五彩缤纷的蝴蝶般，诉说着恋人间细碎甜蜜的小事情。

“你看！”Kylo有些自豪又有些害羞地说，“几乎每一件事我都记下了！可惜记太多了重要的反而找不见。还好我有这张照片，接骨木街12号，圣诞节拍的，门口的大花环……背后写了字。”

又是那个该死的名字！Hux对它厌烦透顶。

“过来……”Kylo站在床边，脱下了自己的上衣，裸露的胸口上有一道长长的疤痕，缝合线还带着新鲜的粉调。“我现在变得好难看……你不会介意的吧？”

“不会，当然不会了……怎么可能呢？”Hux想替他重新披上衣服，却被对方避开了。

“交往一年多……我们做过的吧？”Kylo将手伸进Hux的衬衣，在恋人的背上抚摸着。

“呃……Kylo，你现在的身体状况……不适合做这种事。”Hux按住了Kylo的手，虽然他来此之前便预计到，甚至有些期待这事发生，但他心里仍觉得有些不妥。

“没关系的，做轻一点。”Kylo在Hux脸侧轻轻吻了一下，“小半年没见，你也该……想我吧？”

“我想。”这是Hux的心里话，“可是……真的可以吗？”

“没问题！”Kylo说着脱下了自己的裤子，爬到床上躺好，等待着Hux。

……这绝对是犯罪。Hux在心里默默忏悔了三秒后，轻轻地压上了那具单薄的身体。他用手臂支撑自己的体重，小心地保护着伤口的位置，用自己的唇数过那密密麻麻的针脚，来来回回，一遍又一遍。

Kylo的皮肤又苍白又冰凉，但很快在那落在身体上的无数个吻中变得热了起来，呈现出少年般的粉色，他的呼吸开始变得急促，慢慢地有越来越多的叹息加入进来，轻飘飘地，好像穿过草地的微风声。

Hux小心地保护着怀中人，没有做猛烈的撞击，而是更多专注某处细细研磨，同时安抚着对方不停颤抖的身体，手掌在越来越烫的肌肤上温柔地游走，不时拍打他的肩膀和手臂，像对待一件易碎品一样小心翼翼。

情窦初开的中学生般的做爱方式持续了很长的时间，Hux才将自己的下身拔出，射在对方的肚子上，与Kylo之前喷出的东西混合在一起。

“我觉得好像有什么地方不对劲……”Kylo一边用纸巾擦拭着自己的身体一边若有所思地说。

“哪里不对？”Hux心里一沉，正在扣扣子的手停住了。

“以前也是这样做的吗？”Kylo扔掉手里黏糊糊的纸巾，又扯了几张新的，“我记不清了，但是好像不一样……”

“是的，不一样。”Hux很干脆地承认道，但是他又接着说，“以前想怎么做都行，但是现在，还是小心点为好。”

“也对……”Kylo赤裸的身体贴上Hux的背部，高挺的鼻梁在他脊柱的沟壑中磨蹭着，“谢谢你这么照顾我。”

“你再躺一会吧？”Hux握住环在腰侧的手，轻轻拨开，将Kylo重新放平在床上，“我去给你弄些吃的来。”

 

Hux很快习惯了跟Kylo在一起的生活，事实上从第一天开始就没什么需要去习惯的。他陪着Kylo去医院做检查，从隔天一次到每周一次，再到医生说一月一次就可。他帮Kylo整理申请PHD学校的材料，有些吃惊地发现成绩单上的GPA都在3.8以上，唯一有问题的是自荐信的措辞，那家伙大概不怎么擅长跟人沟通，Hux只好帮他重新改了一遍。

早餐通常是Hux起来做，因为Kylo刚睁开那会儿心跳总是特别快，应该让他多躺一会儿再起来。后来，Kylo发现自己的心跳即使在早上也很稳定，就偷偷地爬起来溜进厨房，为Hux准备食物。但Hux只享用了一次这样的早餐，便勒令Kylo不许再起得比他早。Kylo当时噘着嘴一副不高兴的样子，直到Hux允许他准备午餐和晚餐才重新展现了明媚的笑容。两人偶尔也会出去吃，去那些Hux从未去过的高级餐厅。Kylo来自很富有体面的家庭，Hux想不明白他为什么会跟那个瘾君子勾搭上。

Kylo有时候会拉着Hux的胳膊摇晃，缠着他说一些过去的事情。墙上的便利贴被抽签一样摘下，当做当晚指定的床头故事。Hux对他们的旧日恋情一无所知，但他毕竟是个小说家，只需只字片语的提示便能巨细靡遗地描绘出浪漫的热恋场景，真实得仿佛身临其境。久而久之，就连Hux自己都快相信那些甜蜜温存的过去是他们之间真实存在的回忆了。

 

这样的日子持续了一段时间后，Hux接到了出版社的电话，他终于可以发表自己的第一本小说了，但是许多细节必须当面沟通。

所以我终于可以名正言顺称自己是个小说家了？Hux欣喜若狂，将这个好消息第一个告诉了Kylo，同时很抱歉地表示自己必须离开一段时间去处理相关的事情。

Kylo仿佛比Hux还开心，他催促Hux早点动身，别让出版社久等。他在车站目送Hux离开，小声地问Hux，愿不愿意回来之后去见他的父母？如果有正式出版的小说，父母就不会因为他是个无业游民而禁止他们交往了。

Hux沉默地看着Kylo因为害羞而有些微红的脸，站台上到处都是成双成对的恋人在告别。他点点头，吻在了Kylo柔软的唇上，铁路线在他们脚下朝着远方无限伸展，Hux终于下定了决心要跟Kylo一起分享尽头尚未可知的人生。

 

Hux每天都会跟Kylo汇报自己的进展，而Kylo会告诉他自己今天都做了什么事情，吃了什么东西，看了什么电影，有没有收到学校的回复。

可是某天，Hux发现自己跟Kylo失去了联系。Kylo不再回复他的信息，Hux发送的所有内容都是“已读未回”状态。Kylo也不接Hux的电话，耳机里永远是漫长的铃声直到停止。Hux想到Kylo的心脏手术，担心他是不是病情再次反复进了医院，或者还有什么更糟的事情。他焦急地给Kylo所在公寓的管理打电话，却被告知Kylo起居一切正常，每天傍晚还能看见他出门散步。

 

“Kylo，你还好吗？为什么不理我？”

在连续十几个没人接的电话之后，Hux开始了信息轰炸。

“到底是怎么了？”

“你吓到我了知道吗？我差点以为你死了……我甚至给公寓的管理打了电话问他们最近有没有见过你。”

“拜托，请回复。”

“是你的父母不允许我们交往吗？如果是，我会努力说服他们的……”

“Kylo，这到底是什么情况？单方面分手吗？”

……每一条信息发送之后都立刻显示已读，Kylo一定拿着电话。Hux立刻打了过去，没人接。第二个，没人接。第三个，响了几声被挂断。几秒钟后，Hux终于收到了这些天来自Kylo的第一条短信：

“你不是他。”

简短的话语让Hux如坠冰窖，浑身的血液都仿佛凝固了。过了好久，他才在键盘上打出一行字，“我不是，但希望请你听我解释”，然后重重地按下了发送。

“不，你是个骗子！”“我翻到了他的照片，你不是他。”“你装成我男友哄我上床……真恶心！”“不要再联系我了，不然我会报警的！”

……

沉寂了好多天的信息对话框忽然活跃起来，以Hux最不希望见到的方式。他不知道该如何回复它们，只好按下了呼叫键，希望Kylo能够通过自己的声音传递内心的真情，求得一个机会解释所有的前因后果。但电话只响了一声，便被挂断了。

“别逼我，我真的会报警的。”

这是Hux那天收到的最后一条信息。

 

床边烟头落了一地，啤酒罐堆成小山，Hux觉得这些都不够带劲儿，他需要点别的东西。然后他就去买了别的东西，躺在床上望着天花板上跳舞的小人痴痴地笑。Kylo不是喜欢红头发的瘾君子吗？那他现在就是红头发的瘾君子。哈哈哈……

Hux重新拨打了Kylo的电话，连续不断地拨号，直到接通，对着那边一阵狂笑，用他自己都觉得陌生的声音历数他大脑中跟Kylo有关的一切。公园里经常喂的绿头鸭子，餐厅里装饰艺术风格的吊灯，柠檬味的洗衣粉，尚未收到的PHD Offer，满墙的可笑便利贴，横亘胸口的丑陋刀口，被雨水淋湿变成废纸的信，床板下的几十张光碟，黑发男孩淫荡的叫床声……

“……他不过就当你是个不要钱的婊子！”Hux咆哮道，“可我……”

电话被挂断了，再拨便是拒接。Hux又开始疯了一般发信息，直到手机没电，才绝望地任由天花板上的小人嘻嘻哈哈地将他的意识拖入甜蜜与痛苦交织的深渊，直至虚无。

 

直到第二天下午，Hux才从半睡眠半昏迷状态中清醒。手机插上电，语音留言全是出版社的消息，通知他去签最终的合同。这可真是太好了。我应该高兴一下。但Hux觉得自己并不高兴，他甚至懒得立即起身赶在下班时间之前去出版社。他就想躺着，只是躺着，躺到世界末日，或者再看一次小人跳舞。

他恍惚记得自己昨晚对Kylo出言不逊，但记不清自己具体说了些啥。就当是普通的恋爱分手吧，只要恋爱，就有可能分手的，这没什么对吗？Hux躺在湿润的枕头上说服自己接受现实，他早知Kylo不爱自己，他爱着那个死去的荷兰人。跟一个伪装成自己恋人的家伙同居了那么久，想报警也很正常不是吗？

应该向Kylo道个歉，为昨天说的，还有装成他男友的事。他要分手就分吧，自己遇到这种情况一定也会分手的。

Hux拿起电话拨号，理所当然地无人接听。他无奈地摇摇头，切换到信息，发现自己昨晚发的内容真是不堪入目……Hux一边斟酌着措词，一边漫无目的地往回翻，正当他考虑得差不多的时候，一行熟悉的网址映入眼帘，还附带了账户和密码叮嘱对方一定好好瞧瞧。

不！不不不！Hux觉得自己几乎无法呼吸，他绝望地看着那条标记着“已读”的信息。天哪！我都干了些什么啊！

“Kylo，我知道你现在一定恨透了我，但是请你接一下我的电话，最后一个，拜托！”大部分色情网站都会接受被偷拍者的申诉撤下未经当事人许可被上传的视频，但Hux觉得Kylo不像知道这么多的人，所以他应该教他如何做。

然而这条消息显示“未读”，直到晚上仍是“未读”。

Hux又开始疯了似的打电话，直到接通为止。

“喂，请问你是谁？你找Kylo有什么事吗？”一个有些苍老的声音在电话那头问，那显然不是Kylo。

“我……我是Kylo的朋友，有些话想对他说，麻烦您叫他接一下电话好吗？”那是Kylo的父亲吗？Hux隐隐地有了十分不好的预感。

“Kylo现在接不了电话，你是他哪个朋友？”

“我……我是……”

“红头发那个？”

“对，对……”

“很抱歉，Kylo现在不方便接电话，他在医院，已经睡了。”Kylo的父亲十分礼貌地拒绝了Hux的要求，“请你不要再打扰他了。”

一定是心脏出了问题，一定是因为那个网站，一定是因为我。

Hux没时间收拾行李，只拿了证件、手机和钱包便匆匆赶往火车站，跳上最近的一趟车，并祈祷它能开快点。夜晚的城市在车窗外面渐渐暗淡，慢慢变成原野和树木的影子，然后又重新被越来越多的灯火充满，从一个城市抵达了另一个城市。

Kylo定期复诊的那家医院，Hux知道它在哪里，他已经陪着Kylo去过了好几次，这次一定也是那里。被一路催促的计程车司机恨不得多收Hux几块钱来抵偿自己的精神损失，他明明只用了不到二十分钟就将这位坏脾气的红发先生送到了目的地，好几次可都差点超速了。不过目的地是医院的话这也可以理解，司机想了想还是算了。

Hux冲进医院，很快便查到了Kylo在哪间病房，那是间有专人护理的VIP单间，他的父母一定希望他被尽可能地好好照料。Hux心急火燎地奔向病房，隔着门上的方形玻璃窗，他看见那个黑发的青年正安安静静地躺在病床上，一根透明的管子将塑料袋子里的液体源源不断注入他的体内，旁边几台机器上不停起伏的曲线和来回跳动的数字监视着病人的身体状况，这一切都表明，至少他还活着。Hux深深地吸了一口气，使自己的情绪稳定下来。

门轻轻一推便开了，Hux悄悄地走到了床前。睡梦中的Kylo仿佛一尊卧像，静谧安详，石膏般的白皮肤没什么血色，Hux轻轻碰了一下放在身边的手，冰凉一直渗透到他的心脏。Hux走到床尾，想看看病历上都写着什么，才翻开第一页，视线中便出现了一对神色疲惫的夫妇。

“你是谁？你在做什么？”Kylo的父亲尽可能压低了声音，但这也难掩语气中的不悦。

“我是Kylo的朋友，我只想知道他情况怎么样了，我不会打扰他的。”Hux放下病例，他察觉到了空气中的不友好氛围。

“之前打电话的？”老先生盯着Hux的红发，答案不言而喻，他挥挥手示意他出来，“我有话要问你。”

Hux顺从地走出了病房，来到了安静的走廊尽头。

“我听Kylo提起过你很多次，他一直希望我们能够见见你。”老先生的眼中有些血丝，但不减目光的锐利，“我不想过多干涉孩子的个人生活，但我认为合适的交往对象应该至少有份工作。”

“我是写小说的，虽然不是固定工作，但我很快就会有版税收入了。”Hux知道自己被Kylo的父亲当成之前那个荷兰人了，可他不在乎。

“你有出版的作品？”老先生有些吃惊地问，眼前的年轻人不管气质还是谈吐都跟他预想的无业游民不太一样。

“随时可以签合同，”Hux回答，声音中满是懊恼和自责，“如果不是为了去签合同，我也不会留Kylo一个人在家，也许就不会发生这种事情。”

“他出院之后都是你在照顾他吗？”老先生想起自己的宝贝儿子，一再拒绝他们请人到家陪护的执着劲儿。

“也说不上照顾”，Hux有些不好意思，“我们在一起，很开心。”

 

Kylo在清晨醒来，朝霞暖橘色的光线将房间映得金灿灿的，凝结在床边，那是Hux的头发，散乱地耷拉在枕着额头的手臂上。到底为什么还要来看我呢？不怕我报警吗？冰冷的手掌轻轻搭上那丛渗透着头皮温度的短发，像一片叶子，毫无重量地停留。Kylo猜想他大概已经见到了自己父母，他们居然肯放他进来，真是太意外了。

“Kylo？”Hux在睡梦中活动了一下被压得酸麻的胳膊，发现自己头上多了什么东西，“你醒了？”

回应他的是一个沉默的点头，Kylo别过头去，不再看他。

“……对不起”跟随这三个字的是更深的沉默。

“你知道他在哪吗？”Kylo忽然问。

“他……死了。”Hux偷偷看了一眼Kylo的表情。

“怎么死的？”得知恋人死讯的Kylo脸上波澜不惊。

“被毒贩打死在家门口，”Hux老老实实地回答。

“他吸毒？”所以便利贴上写着他需要钱，原来是这样，Kylo苦笑着叹了一口气。

“似乎是。”

“那你呢？”Kylo问，“你到底叫什么名字？”

“Hux。”

“Hux？也是荷兰人吗？”

“不，爱尔兰人。”

“嗯，爱尔兰也有很多红发家伙。”

“……是的。”

……又是一阵沉默。

“其实，我已经不记得什么他的事情了。做完手术醒来的时候，我以为自己是个单身汉。直到回家看到那些……我才发现自己有交往很久的男朋友。”

“他看上去对我很不错，我也很珍惜他，就连我俩一起去电影院的票根都留了满满一叠。这是我希望拥有的感情，虽然脑子里一片空白，连那个人的脸都想不起，也不想失去它。”

  Kylo忽然开口说话，一说就停不下来。

“我觉得那个人联系不到我一定很着急，可能以为我死了，如果他知道我的病的话。”

“没想到，我还活着呢，他却死了。”

“而我竟然也没什么难过的感觉。我大概已经不爱他了，爱总是跟回忆联系在一起的，回忆都被忘掉了，爱也不知道去哪了。”

“我真的什么都不记得了……我做过那种事吗？”Kylo的脸上显露出恶心又痛苦的神色，他转过头看着Hux，“那真是我吗？”

“……那些可以删掉的，我会帮你。”Hux伸出手，替Kylo擦去脸上滑落的泪珠，“别哭，别哭好吗？那些都可以撤下来的。”

“为什么他要那么对我，我以为恋爱都像你住在我家的时候，那种样子，平平淡淡，每一件小事情都很甜蜜，虽然是假的，但也应该是那种样子。”

“Kylo，那并不都是假的。”Hux的心里一阵刺痛，“我的确不是你男友，也没跟你做过那些便利贴上的事情，但其余的，我对你说的话，一切其他事情，都是真的。”

“你也是为了钱吗？”Kylo问。

“不！我能养活自己！”Hux不知道Kylo为什么会这么问， “我很快还会有一笔版税……”

“所以你真的是个小说家咯？”

“过几天等书出来就是了。”Hux有些心虚，合同还没签呢，他得尽快抽时间再去趟出版社。

“那你吸毒吗？”

“不……吸过一点点，就一次。”Hux本能地想否认，天花板上的跳舞小人却在心里提醒他不能撒谎，“就那天晚上……我当时都快疯了。”

“以后可不能再碰那玩意儿了。”Kylo有些理解Hux那晚上的歇斯底里，磕过了药的人大概都是那样。

“嗯，以后不会了。我本来也……不喜欢。”Hux有些惭愧地挠挠头。

“不然连续两任男友都是瘾君子的人生也太可悲了。”

“你，你说什么？”Hux的耳朵忽然间捕捉到了什么很重要的信息。

“如果你还愿意继续的话……”Kylo脸上泛起了一些血色。

“我愿意，当然愿意了！”Hux拉过Kylo的手贴在了自己发烫的脸颊上。

“我父母在外面偷看我们呢”，Kylo的目光越过了Hux微微起伏的肩，“请你叫他们进来吧，我为你们好好介绍一下。”

 

三日之后，Hux顺利地签下了出版合同，而刚好是同一天，Kylo收到了大学的信函，他很快就可以开始读PHD了。


End file.
